THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: BURNING BLOOD
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: This first time ever a greatest epic adventure yet...… with Johnathon rice...… and Sonja Farrington. when her friends Infected by An Evil Symbiotes... it's up to Hero of light. to Bring down the Evil Symbiotes , Shadowlings and Queen Vixion, before universe's are cover with Shadowling Symbiote.
1. traller

Narrator: Sonja and her friends found a magic mirror in their high school and they found a new world, far away from their galaxy called the Polaris Galaxy and they turned into Lombaxes!...

Walt Disney Presets...…...

Narrator: thou all her adventures... with her Friends for long time...but

Crossover Event users: **Johnathon Jetson and** **Thecrystopilisempire**

Narrator : An Evil Symbiotes...… Infected Sonja"s Friends but Sonja Farrington the only **Crystopilian Left... to find the...…...HERO OF LIGHT!**

Queen Vixion: once this Crystopilian Kingdom is Taken... Univerese is my to rule and so as Shadowlings...

Queen Vixion is cover Planet Crystopilis into Symbiotes and so rest of the planets and galaxies...

Queen Maline: THIS BAD... SONJA FIND JOHNATHON RICE... THE HERO OF LIGHT!

Queen Maline push Sonja into pod to earth...and got turn all Crystopilian into Symbiotes monsters...

Sonja Farrington: EVERYONE! ( CRYING) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SHE WATCH EVERYONE TURN INTO VEMON MONSTERS... AND CRASH MY PLANET

me: Whoa... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?... UN? a Lombax?

I break the pod door and saw a yellow Lombax. and she pass out without pain...

Me: WHO ARE YOU...?

Sonja: I'm Am Sonja Farrington, i'm also a princess...

Me: good... Let's do this...

Narrator: Now Johnathon join forces with Sonja to bring end of Queen Vixion is the evil queen of the Shadowlings and bring power of adventure, trust, and ...

I punching all the ememy's with my Thunderstorm srike 20,000X, SONJA SAVE ME BY GRAB MY HAND AND... PULLL ME UP.

Shadow Moon: TIME DIE SONJA...

Me: NOT GOING HAPPEN...

I block shadow moon attacks... but i get reckless harder the ever...

Me: YOU'RE THE ONE GIVING UP!...

Sonja slap me in face for yelling ...

Sonja: I'M NOT GIVING UP!... DON'T YOU ? MY FRIENDS NEVER GIVE UP ON ME... I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON THEM!

Queen Vixion: TIME TO RULE THE UNIVERSE...MY CHILDREN!

SHE BRING ARMY OF VEMON'S TO CONQUSET THE UNIVERISE ONCE AND FOR ALL...

Me: no matter where i am! As long as you don't give up on me, I won't either!... we friends stick together! THAT WHAT FRIENDSHIP ABOUT!?

Sonja hugs me and crying for those words...i tolded...

Sonja: thank you... ( crying) Johnathon Rice.

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: BURNING BLOOD

Jan 29 2019


	2. opening

" **We Are!** " - Hiroshi Kitadani

Arittakeno yume wo kaki atsume  
sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
ONE PIECE

 **The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: Burning Blood**

rashinban nante jyuutai no moto  
netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa

Hokori kabutetta takara no chizu mo  
tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!

kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no  
Biorythm nokkatte  
omoi sugoseba ii

arittakeno yume o kaki atsume  
sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN,  
soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!  
WE ARE!

zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo  
kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa

kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa  
sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto

tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni  
APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE  
ji ishiki kajyoo ni!

Shimittareta yoru wo buttobase!  
Takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo  
POCKET ni ROMAN,  
soreto YOU WANNA BY MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!  
WE ARE!

arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN,  
soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!  
WE ARE

WE ARE!

WE ARE!


	3. Chapter 1

The Whitebeard Pirates' 2nd division commander Portgas D. Ace's public execution was scheduled to take place at 3:00 p.m. sharp. To prevent Whitebeard and his crew's attempt to save their comrade, all of the high ranking Marines (almost one hundred thousand strong), along with the Shichibukai, were called to Marineford to prepare for the war. This was one of the world's most pivotal events. Jinbe, however, caused an outrage in the headquarters in his refusal to cooperate, and was transferred to Impel Down.

Marineford was declared a target by Monkey D. Luffy in his attempt to rescue his brother, Portgas D. Ace, from his impending execution. He and Buggy the Clown caused a mass breakout within Impel Down and started on their way there, preparing for an imminent assault upon Marine Headquarters.

Prior to Ace's execution, the normal citizens of Marineford were evacuated from town, leaving only the Marines to prepare for battle. Sengoku announced Ace's origins of being the son of Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, in front of the Marine forces and consequently the world.

After Sengoku revealed Ace's secret to the world, Whitebeard arrived with his crew, along with 43 subordinate pirate crews from the New World. With Whitebeard setting off a massive earthquake that causes two giant tidal waves to crash into Marineford as a starting signal for the war. Aokiji froze the oncoming tidal waves and consequently the sea so to trap the pirate ships with his "Ice Age", as well as to give the pirates a surface to conduct their attack on the Marines.

While Oars Jr. tried his best to reach Ace, and defeating several members of the Giant Squad on his way, he was eventually defeated when Bartholomew Kuma blasted him with his attack "Ursus Shock", Donquixote Doflamingo severed his leg with his strings and Gekko Moriah pierced him with "Tsuno Tokage". However, his rampage did manage to open a clear path to the platform, along with Whitey Bay and her icebreaker.

After a fierce battle between the Whitebeard Pirates and the World Government forces, Monkey D. Luffy and his motley crew of Impel Down escapees came crashing down with their ship, due to being caught in the frozen tsunami, which cracked (Luffy originally planned for the ex-cons to break the vessel away from the iceberg, then slide it back to the un-frozen sea behind the frozen tidal wave). They joined the war against the World Government as well, most of them on Whitebeard's side. Ace then tries to tell Luffy to leave for his own safety, but Luffy retorts by claiming to be his brother, which brought the Marines to wonder how Roger can have a second son when he and Portgas D. Rouge already died after Ace's birth. Sengoku then revealed worldwide that they are adopted brothers, and Luffy is Monkey D. Dragon's son, and is as dangerous as Ace, much to the shock of many.

About one-and-a-half hours after the battle's start, Sentomaru brought an army of Pacifista units as their master strategy to eliminate the pirates. However, they were ordered not to attack the Whitebeard Pirates themselves, but instead the subordinate crews, in order to make it look like Whitebeard made a deal with the Marines to spare his crew in exchange of his subordinate crews, all according to Sengoku's plan. The Pacifista then began an encircling formation around Marineford, to prevent the pirates from escaping.

After Akainu deceived Squard to stab Whitebeard, Whitebeard himself joined the war. He launched a devastating quake that tilted the entire island and the sea around it, but it was stopped by the three admirals before it reached the execution platform. The "Encircling Wall" then rose, trapping the pirates. Even though a part of the wall's mechanism was damaged by Oars Jr.'s blood preventing it from rising, Sengoku ordered Akainu to proceeded to launch his "Ryusei Kazan" to devastate the pirates, as well as to melt the ice floor, robbing the pirates of their foothold. Many pirates were running in circles in fright, as Whitebeard looked at the rain of magma fists.

After the Whitebeard Pirates tried and failed to destroy the Encircling Wall, Luffy, in desperation to save Ace, requested Jinbe to throw him over the wall with a stream of water. When Luffy bypassed the barrier to get into the inner plaza of Marineford, he landed right in front of the three admirals, whom he promptly attacked.

After challenging the admirals and failing, Luffy collapsed once again. Meanwhile, the Whitebeard Pirates and their subordinate crews, with the help of Oars Jr., managed to use the small opening in the Encircling Wall to enter the plaza. Unfortunately, even the top commanders, Marco and Jozu, were defeated by the admirals, and Whitebeard succumbed to old age and further injuries. Luffy then requested Emporio Ivankov to give him one more Emporio Tension Hormone boost, despite the after effects, so he could continue to fight for Ace's life. After the injection, Luffy charged the execution stand, and released a burst of Haōshoku Haki throughout the entire Marineford plaza, knocking out the executioners and others, leaving the rest frightened and shocked.

As the others stared in shock and awe at Luffy's "gift," Vice Admiral Doberman declares that Luffy would be a dangerous criminal one day, and that he is not to leave Marineford alive. Whitebeard orders his subordinate crews to back up Luffy, putting their faith in him and expects to see the Will of the D. Inazuma then emerges out of Ivankov's hair and cuts out a slab of rock into a makeshift bridge to the execution stand for Luffy. Whitebeard and Vista block all incoming attacks from the Marines as Luffy continues up the bridge. Suddenly, Vice Admiral Garp jumps in, jumping down in front of Luffy and breaking part of the bridge in the process. Despite Luffy's request for his grandfather to move aside, Garp refused, on the grounds of his Marine duties. Garp prepares to attack Luffy but falters at the last minute, allowing Luffy to knock him off the bridge.

Luffy reaches the execution platform and is about to use the key to unlock Ace's handcuffs, but Kizaru destroys the key. Galdino, revealed to be disguised as an executioner, regains consciousness. Sengoku turns into a giant Buddha figure and prepares to do the execution himself. Luffy stops Sengoku with Gigant Balloon while Galdino protects Ace with a Candle Wall. The execution platform starts to collapse and the marines fire their bazookas at the platform. Galdino quickly makes a key using his wax powers and hands it to Luffy. Luffy frees Ace in mid-air and Ace in turn saves Luffy and Galdino from the bazooka fire by forming a circular wall of flames around them

After the Marines make several unsuccessful attempts at Luffy's and Ace's lives, Squard comes crashing in with Whitebeard's black paddle-ship. However, Whitebeard orders the crew to return to the New World, and that he alone would stay behind to finish everything with the Marines. He then launches another shock wave to shatter the Marine Headquarters' main building.

As the pirates retreat on Whitebeard's orders, Akainu launches another "Great Eruption" at them, and insults Whitebeard for being a "loser" after calling the pirates to retreat. An enraged Ace stays behind to retaliate with his "Fire Fist", only for it to be consumed by the superior magma. Akainu then states that he will not allow Luffy nor Ace to leave Marineford alive no matter what; due to their bloodlines, their very existence is the ultimate crime, and then tries to punch Luffy with a molten fist, only for Ace to intercept it.

As the entire Marineford sees how Akainu pierces Ace through his stomach and burns his vital organs, a retaliation from the commanders begins, and Ace dies in Luffy's arms, causing him to undergo a severe trauma. This instantly defeats the Whitebeard Pirates' purpose, and changes the tides of the war to favor the Marines. However, Marco manages to encourage the pirates to fight on to save Luffy, the brother that Ace sacrificed himself to save.

Amidst all the chaos, Akainu continues to try and kill Luffy, but is defeated by the enraged Whitebeard. Afterwards, Newgate manages to literally split Marineford into two, separating the pirates from the marines and causing a defeated Akainu to fall into a crater, later leading to the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates. After a short confrontation between captains, the Blackbeard Pirates deliver the death blow to Edward Newgate, marking the end of Whitebeard's reign as the strongest man in the world. Shortly thereafter, Teach manages to fuse the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi with the Yami Yami no Mi, declaring to all that his era has begun. To test out his newest ability, he attempts to sink Marineford whole, only to be promptly sent flying, along with the rest of his crew, by an enormous shockwave delivered by Sengoku in his Buddha form, with Garp joining in on the confrontation. After Sengoku taunts Blackbeard for his hubris, Blackbeard retorts on how he was looking forward to see Sengoku out on the field, and the three lock themselves in a duel to the death. Once Teach shakes the ground once again, he not only breaks the ice from Aokiji's fruit, but also caused a large tsunami to head towards Sabaody Archipelago.

Elsewhere, as Akainu prepares to kill Luffy and Jinbe, he is cut in half by Crocodile who sends the wounded duo flying out of Akainu's grasp. He then confronts Akainu, as they are joined by the remainder of the Whitebeard commanders and prepare to face off, while Trafalgar Law arrives in his submarine to get Luffy, now held by Jinbe and Buggy, out safely from the battle. After a few choice words with the commanders, Akainu orders hundreds of Marine reinforcements, previously hidden in underground passageways, to mercilessly annihilate every single pirate in their sight, with Akainu himself leading the charge against the commanders and Crocodile, the admiral quickly defeated Curiel in the initial clash.

After Coby wakes up, disgusted and horrified that the war was continuing despite the successful deaths of Ace and Whitebeard, he hears voices of the combatants, in his head, disappearing one by one. Seeking to end the violence for good, Coby pleads with the marines to end the battle and tend to the wounded, an action that caused literally every combatant in Marineford to stop fighting, allowing Luffy and Law the time they needed to escape. Unimpressed by this, Akainu dismisses Coby's pacifism and tries to kill him, only to have his attack intercepted by the notorious Shanks, commending Coby's courage to speak out against an admiral and his adherence to morality. After reclaiming his straw hat, Shanks claims that he will personally bring about the end to the Whitebeard War.

After throwing the straw hat back to Buggy, who gave it to Law as his submarine submerged into the sea, Shanks threatens both the Marines and Blackbeard Pirates alike to have his entire crew involved in the fighting, if they chose to continue the war. With the Gura Gura no Mi under his possession, Teach no longer sees the point in resuming the battle and has his crew depart from the battlefield. As Blackbeard leaves the scene, the absence of a designated rival and presence of a powerful Yonko convinces Sengoku to concede to the necessity of a ceasefire, ordering the Marines to tend to the wounded. With Shanks declaring that the Whitebeard and Red Hair Pirates will retrieve the bodies of Ace and Newgate, the Battle of Marineford had finally reached its long-anticipated conclusion, however short it may have been.

The Battle of Marineford was a catalyst for the many world-changing events that followed.

Marines and World GovernmentEdit

As a result of the war, both Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku retired. Sengoku pushed for Kuzan to take the position for Fleet Admiral, however many in the World Government voted for Sakazuki. It was decided that a duel would take place on a deserted island and the winner would be made Fleet Admiral. The battle between Aokiji and Akainu lasted for ten days and permanently changed the climate of Punk Hazard, the island they fought on, but the result was Sakazuki's win. Kuzan then chose to resign from the Marines.

The war caused heavy losses to the Marines, and as such, a global military conscription took place world-wide. Two new Admirals, Fujitora and Ryokugyu, took the places of Akainu and Aokiji.

While Marineford was still under construction, Monkey D. Luffy invaded the island a second time and, together with Jinbe and Silvers Rayleigh, seemingly performed a burial at sea and rang the Ox Bell 16 times before escaping.

Sakazuki decided to wage war on the Yonko and thus switched Marine HQ to the G-1 base in the New World.

The World Government, deciding that Gekko Moriah was too weak, attempted to have him assassinated, but the Shichibukai managed to escape. With Moriah's 'forced retirement' and Marshall D. Teach and Jinbe's defections, three positions were vacated in the Shichibukai. One was offered to Buggy, who accepted. The second was taken by Trafalgar Law, who exchanged the hearts of a hundred pirates for the position, while the third was taken by the self-proclaimed son of Edward Newgate, Edward Weevil.

Through Blackbeard's manipulations, many Level 6 prisoners escaped during the Impel Down breakout and Blackbeard increased his own power, causing great embarrassment and alarm for the World Government.

Edward Newgate and Portgas D. Ace were buried at an unknown island in the New World. Due to Whitebeard's death, all the islands under his protection were quickly snatched up by other pirates. The Whitebeard Pirates also fell out of their position in the Yonko, with their current status unknown.

With Newgate's final words declaring One Piece to be real, thousands of pirates worldwide set out to sea in pursuit of it.

Teach, along with his Blackbeard Pirates, quickly became the new Yonko, thanks to his dual Devil Fruit powers and his in-depth knowledge of Newgate's former territories.

The Eleven Supernovas, excluding Law and the Straw Hats, quickly jumped into the New World soon after the war. Jewelry Bonney was apprehended by the Marines after picking a fight with Teach and losing, though she later managed to escape.

Jinbe, in order to protect his homeland, became allies with Charlotte Linlin and the Big Mom Pirates, staying close to Fishman Island ever since.

Bartholomew Kuma, before being completely turned into a cyborg, asked Dr. Vegapunk for one last favor. Because of this, he was programmed to protect the Straw Hat Pirates's ship, the Thousand Sunny, until a member of the crew returned to it.

Luffy's second invasion of Marineford was actually a method for him to send a message to his crew, letting them know that instead of meeting up in 3 days, they will reunite on Sabaody Archipelago in 2 years. The entire crew chose to use that time to train at the respective locations they were sent to by Kuma.

Overall, the war ended with a new, greater threat for the Marines in the form of Blackbeard and his crew. It also served to increase pirate presence worldwide. This led to a giant shift in policy for the Marines, switching from defending citizens to mounting an offensive against pirates, which was reflected by the location of the new Marine headquarters.

me: ok I train for two years...…. and that is final, I going to...… hun?

I saw space ship crashing down on ground... so I follow it to see what going on... but I see a Lombax when she entered the mirror in her school.

me: um a furry girl... this is werid

next


	4. Chapter 2

Symbiotes were originally created by an ancient malevolent primordial deity named Knull. When the Celestials began their vast plan to evolve the universe, Knull seeing that his "Kingdom" was being touched, he retaliated by constructing All-Black, the first symbiote, and decapitated a Celestial. Then, the other Celestials banished Knull along with the severed Celestial head in the Void. After that, he started using the blood and the head as a Forge for the symbiotes, where they got the weaknesses of sound and fire (The head would later become Knowhere[3]). He then went embarking on a genocide against the other gods.[4] When battling the other gods he, crashes on a desolate planet where All-Black left him and went to Gorr, since Gorr was full with hate and tried to kill the other god and Knull.[5] Knull then reawakens and created an army of symbiotes that he used to conquer planets and devour entire civilizations, establishing in the process the Symbiote Imperium.[6] However, when a dragon-like composite went to the medieval Earth, Thor defeated it and destroyed the connection between Knull and the symbiotes. Upon Knull's severed connection to the symbiotes, the symbiote hive-mind began to explore notions of honor and nobility as they bonded to benevolent hosts. The symbiotes subsequently rebelled against their god, imprisoning him at the heart of an artificial planet in the Andromeda Galaxy they called Klyntar, which is their word for "cage". Ashamed of their dark past, the symbiotes of Klyntar desired to spread and maintain peace throughout the Cosmos by seeking out worthy hosts from various species in order to create an organization of noble warriors.[7] However, these altruistic goals were imperfect, as the Klyntar symbiotes could be corrupted by hosts with harmful chemical imbalances or problematic personality attributes, turning them into destructive parasites who would spread lies and disinformation about their own kind in order to make other peoples fear and hate the symbiote species as a whole.[8]

The corrupted Klyntar became more widespread than their benevolent counterparts, establishing a spacefaring culture dedicated to infecting and overtaking whole planets. The corrupted Klyntar forced their hosts to perform death-defying feats in order to feed off of the resulting surges of hormones like adrenaline and phenethylamine. These host beings would die quickly, either because of the wear from constant stress and exertion or as a result of the inherent danger in the stunts performed.[9]

At some point, a symbiote-run planet was devoured by Galactus. Due to their genetic memory, all symbiotes now loathe both Galactus and his former herald, the Silver Surfer.[10] ZZZXX, a symbiote with a predilection for eating brains, was also captured by the Shi'ar, and imprisoned and studied for years until it was released and employed as a Praetorian Guard by Gabriel Summers.

{ IN Planet Crystopilis }

Queen Maline: I feel it.

Sonja: feel what ?

Queen Maline: something coming this way and its….

corrupted symbiotes to come to invade and Infected to Everyone on Crystopilis. Everyone running for there lives from it, but unmorally… the symbiotes so fast they catch in 1000 mph, so that me no one make out alive.

Sonja: oh my god! where did monsters come from?

Queen Maline: I don't know… but get moving to ship now….

Sonja: but..

Queen Maline: Now!

So Sonja and queen Maline rush to safety….. but a sentient alien Symbiote with an amorphous, liquid-like form, who requires a host, usually human, to bond with for its survival. After bonding with a human host, the Symbiote bestows its enhanced powers upon the host. When the Venom Symbiote bonds with a human, that new dual-life form usually refers to itself as "Venom"

Vemon: oh hello ladies…. So glad to party with us…

Sonja: who are you?

Vemon: I am VEMON!

Vemon attacks, but then Sonja transform and attacks vemon with crytsal shards….. but vemon used all his attacks to hit back.

Sonja: what now..

Soon queen push her in pod and she say to her…

Queen Maline: go Sonja… and find the hero of the light…. He can help you stop this madness. Goodbye.

So she send her to earth...and got turn all Crystopilian into Symbiotes monsters...

Sonja Farrington: EVERYONE! ( CRYING) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SHE WATCH EVERYONE TURN INTO VEMON MONSTERS... AND CRASH MY PLANET about 4 hours later…..

Next ep


	5. Chapter 3

me: hey wake up...

Sonja open her eyes slowy…..

Sonja: Who are you?

Me: I'm Johnathon, Johnathon Rice who are you?

Sonja: I'm Sonja, Sonja Farrington.

Me: that nice name... but why you here?

( flashback)

{ IN Planet Crystopilis }

Queen Maline: I feel it.

Sonja: feel what ?

Queen Maline: something coming this way and its….

corrupted symbiotes to come to invade and Infected to Everyone on Crystopilis. Everyone running for there lives from it, but unmorally… the symbiotes so fast they catch in 1000 mph, so that me no one make out alive.

Sonja: oh my god! where did monsters come from?

Queen Maline: I don't know… but get moving to ship now….

Sonja: but..

Queen Maline: Now!

So Sonja and queen Maline rush to safety….. but a sentient alien Symbiote with an amorphous, liquid-like form, who requires a host, usually human, to bond with for its survival. After bonding with a human host, the Symbiote bestows its enhanced powers upon the host. When the Venom Symbiote bonds with a human, that new dual-life form usually refers to itself as "Venom"

Vemon: oh hello ladies…. So glad to party with us…

Sonja: who are you?

Vemon: I am VEMON!

Vemon attacks, but then Sonja transform and attacks vemon with crytsal shards….. but vemon used all his attacks to hit back.

Sonja: what now..

Soon queen push her in pod and she say to her…

Queen Maline: go Sonja… and find the hero of the light…. He can help you stop this madness. Goodbye.

So she send her to earth...and got turn all Crystopilian into Symbiotes monsters...

Sonja Farrington: EVERYONE! ( CRYING) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SHE WATCH EVERYONE TURN INTO VEMON MONSTERS... AND CRASH MY PLANET

( Flashback End )

Me: damn! this S%$T sucks! but don't worry I can help you out Sonja...…. and I be your friend.

Sonja: you can help me?

I GRAB HER HAND and lift her up like friend.

Me: yeah! lets go...….. together!

Sonja smiles …..

( Valley of Peace)

Mr. Ping had his cherished "noodle dream" in which he and his son Po made an incredibly delicious noodle soup and served it to a rabbit customer. But suddenly, it turned into a "noodle nightmare" with the appearance of an incredibly large version of Tai Lung. Just as it appeared Tai Lung was unstoppable, Po managed to defeat the snow leopard once again, but left his father, stating that evil never takes a holiday and neither does he. As he pleaded with his son not to leave, Mr. Ping's oven came alive and snatched him into its mouth. Mr. Ping suddenly woke up, crying out in anguish. Hearing him, Po burst into his room, and a panicky Mr. Ping explained his dream. Po assured his father that it was only a dream, and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Shifu informing Po about the Feast at the Jade Palace

That same morning, Po came across the sun-lantern he made when he was a cub. He and Mr. Ping talked about their anticipations for the coming Winter Festival and all the festivities they were looking forward to having, such as decorating, dancing, and playing games. Shifu soon appeared in the restaurant and assigned Po the task of hosting the annual Winter Feast at the Jade Palace, a highly ritualized formal occasion exclusively for the masters of kung fu. After commenting that the palace feast was not an event for "common traditions", Po quickly dropped his enthusiasm of celebrating in his usual ways, which disappointed Mr. Ping as he overheard.

Po rushing to prepare for the Feast while Wo Hop attacks him

A pig then informed Po that a group of bandits were attacking the Valley at a bridge. Po joined up with the Furious Five to fight off the bandits, and in the midst of the battle informed them about being the host of the feast, which stunned both them and the bandits they were fighting. Though Tigress offered the Fives' assistance, Po declined, thinking that he could handle the preparations on his own. He was soon tasked by Shifu to learn a variety of traditional gestures, and to tend to other many responsibilities. During this, Po was also given the unwanted news that he couldn't bring his father to the palace feast, as no guests were allowed.

To solve this, Po proceeded to reject all of the cooks trying out for the position of chef for the Winter Feast (after accidentally dismissing a rabbit chef named Wo Hop with the "Hun Shu Wave of Dismissal"), and instead he offered the job to his father, presenting him with the Golden Ladle with the hope that the two could spend the holiday together. Though at first elated, Mr. Ping was adamant that he must stay at his restaurant during the holiday and refused the job. After briefly arguing with Po about his choice to be at the Jade Palace feast instead of being with him, Po asked him what he should do, to which the goose told him he expected him to do the right thing, and handed him the sun lantern he'd made as a cub before walking away.

Next Ch


	6. Chapter 4

I look at in place called...The Valley of Peace was founded nearly a thousand years ago (prior to the events of the first film) by Master Oogway. After departing from his home in the Galápagos Islands, he went on a journey of discovery, traveling all around the world and visiting every country until he arrived in China. Oogway stood on a hill overlooking the Valley and knew that he had found the place he would call home for the rest of his life.[1]

me: oh my god...

Sonja: what you think... it's nice?

me: yeah... it's so...

then I saw a pale skin and waist-length dark purple hair and similiar colored eyes hidden behind oval-shaped glasses. Her bangs are brushed to the left, with the remainder pulled back by an amethyst clip. She has locks of hair worn over her left shoulder.

Casually she wears a dull violet top beneath a silver jacket with elbow-length sleeves and a single button at the chest. She pairs this with denim capri, a brown belt, and white flats. For the movie she wore a lilac button up with a dark brown belt on the navel, an indigo trenchcoat, dark blue denim pants, and pale brown boots. so I walk up in fancy way...

Me: um... hi. I'm Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice!

?: **Tsukikage Yuri, nice to meet you Johnathon rice... and Sonja good to see you.**

 **Sonja: oh hi Yuri! you and Johnathon meeting each other... but let's go see master shifu!**

 **me: the wha-**

 **next part**


	7. Chapter 5

__[A__ _ _mysterious warrior__ _ _, with his identity hidden beneath a flowing robe and wide-brimmed hat, treks with his staff across a bridge above a huge lake.]__

 ** **NARRATOR (**** ** **PO**** ** **):**** __[In voiceover]__ Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes.

 _ _[The warrior approaches a large tavern towering in front of him. A gang of bandits harassing the rabbit staff inside are startled when the warrior enters abruptly, and stare silently as he passes them and sits at a table. As he eats, the gang surrounds him.]__

 ** **GANG BOSS:**** I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew ON MY FIST! __[Slams fist onto table.]__

 ** **NARRATOR (PO):**** The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full. __[He holds up his paw.]__ Then he swallowed. __[He swallows.]__ And then he spoke.

 ** **LEGENDARY WARRIOR:**** Enough talk. Let's fight! SHA-SHA-BOOEY!

 _ _[The warrior delivers a series of punches and kicks and the whole gang goes flying in various directions.]__

 ** **NARRATOR (PO):**** He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness!

 ** **NINJA CAT:**** __[blindly flailing about]__ MY EYES!

 ** **GATOR:**** HE'S TOO AWESOME!

 ** **SMITTEN BUNNY:**** And attractive!

 ** **GRATEFUL BUNNY:**** How can we repay you?

 ** **LEGENDARY WARRIOR:**** There is no charge for awesomeness... or attractiveness.

 _ _[One hundred assassins appear and surround the warrior. The entire bar swells, packed to the rafters with ninjas.]__

 ** **LEGENDARY WARRIOR:**** __KABLOOEY!__

 _ _[The roof explodes and the warrior with a cloud of ninjas erupts into the sky. Like a tornado, the warrior twists and kicks them away rapidly.]__

 ** **NARRATOR (PO):**** It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity.

 _ _[Two groups of thousands of foes leap at the warrior while in the air, but with a single flashy move he sends them flying. The beaten warriors plummet into the lake like rain as the warrior treks back across the bridge.]__

 ** **NARRATOR (PO):**** Never before had a panda been so feared... and so loved. __[He looks up towards the__ _ _Jade Palace__ _ _, where a group of five warriors stand in various poses.]__ Even the most heroic heroes in all of China, the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master.

 _ _[The Five leap down from the palace, land in front of the warrior, and bow respectfully, before flanking in positions on both sides of him.]__

 ** **MONKEY**** ** **:**** We should hang out.

 ** **LEGENDARY WARRIOR:**** Agreed.

 _ _[The Five strike an attack pose, as they face an army of thousands of bandits.]__

 ** **NARRATOR (PO):**** But hanging out would have to wait. 'Cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain— __[He slices off the heads of the bandits' spears with a__ _ _shiny green sword__ _ _and leaps into battle with the Five.]__ ... there's only one thing that matters. And that's—

 _ _[Freezing in mid-air, the Five talk to the warrior in a strange voice.]__

 ** **MONKEY:**** Po! Get up!

 ** **TIGRESS**** ** **:**** You'll be late for work!

 ** **PO:**** Whuh?

 _ _[The warrior suddenly falls, and Po lands hard on a wooden floor of his own room, revealing that the whole battle was actually a dream. He tries to clear his head and wake up.]__

 ** **MR. PING**** ** **:**** Po! Get up!

 _ _[Po looks around his room and see that it's filled with various kung fu posters (including a poster featuring all of the Five) and souvenirs, and a wooden version of the Sword of Heroes (the green sword). Po sighs and attempts to kick himself to his feet, but finds his belly too worthy a foe.]__

 ** **MR. PING:**** Po! What are you doing up there?

 ** **PO:**** Uh, nothing! _[He hops to his feet and faces his_ _action figures_ _.]_ _Hi-ya!_ Monkey! Mantis! Crane! Viper! Tigress! _Grrraahh_ —

 _[Outside on the balcony of the neighboring house, a pig watering flowers stares at Po. Po tries to play it cool and then quickly ducks out of sight.]_

 ** **MR. PING:**** Po! Let's go! You're late for work!

 ** **PO:**** Coming!

 _ _[He takes a ninja star from his floor and chucks it at the wall. It bounces off. He throws the star again, but it bounces off again. He quickly picks it up and heads downstairs where he trips and falls the rest of the way. He falls flat on his face on the kitchen floor. A panda-shaped shadow looms over Po.]__

 ** **PO:**** Sorry, Dad.

 ** **MR. PING:**** 'Sorry' doesn't make the noodles.

 _ _[Reveals that the shadow is actually caused by a basket being carried by a small goose. Po gets to work in the__ _ _shop__ _ _'s small kitchen.]__

 ** **MR. PING:**** What were you doing up there, all that noise?

 ** **PO:**** Oh, nothing. Just had a crazy dream.

 ** **MR. PING:**** About what?

 ** **PO:**** Huh?

 ** **MR. PING:**** What were you dreaming about? __[He puts down the basket and begins chopping vegetables next to Po as he listens.]__

 ** **PO:**** What was I... uh... I was dreaming about... __[He sees Mr. Ping listening expectantly, and can't bring himself to say the truth. He glances down at the bowl he's holding.]__ Uh... noodles.

 ** **MR. PING:**** __[He stops chopping vegetables.]__ Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?

 ** **PO:**** Uh, yeah. What else would I be dreaming about?

 _ _[Po hands a bowl of noodles to a customer, then realizes his throwing star is sitting in it.]__

 ** **PO:**** __[to customer]__ Oh, careful, that soup is... sharp!

 ** **MR. PING:**** Oh, happy day! My son, finally having the noodle dream! __[He begins rummaging through something and arrives with an apron and a noodle hat. He ties the apron around Po's waist and places the noodle hat in Po's paws.]__ You don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment. This is a sign, Po!

 ** **PO:**** __[He looks at the noodle hat nervously.]__ Uh... a sign of what?

 ** **MR. PING:**** You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my "Secret Ingredient Soup". And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant! __[He quickly runs over to section of wall with three portraits and points at them accordingly.]__ Just as I took it over from my father, who took it over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of __mahjong__.

 ** **PO:**** Dad, Dad, Dad, it was just a dream. __[chuckles nervously]__

 ** **MR. PING:**** No, it was __the__ dream. We are noodle folk. Broth runs through our veins. __[While saying this, he hands two customers their bowls without even looking at them.]__

 _[ Me, Yuri, and Sonja Walks in_ _Jade Palace.]_

 _Me: MY GOD! THIS IS JADE PALACE!...AWESOME... and what's that …._

 _Sonja:SHHHHH…_

 _[ we saw_ An old red panda is playing a flute. He is surrounded by the bushes and trees that nestle between the Training Hall. From behind the bushes, stealthy dark shapes move in the foreground. He is still playing and seems oblivious. Five figures explode from the undergrowth simultaneously, diving on him. He moves like lightning, the flute now wielded like a staff. He deflects, blocks, dodges, parries, and the attackers go flying. They roll and pick themselves up, turning to face him, who is now standing—poised—ready for their next move.]

 **SHIFU:** Well done, students... _if_ you were trying to disappoint me.

 _[He uses his flute to point at the Five, who respectfully bow as their name is mentioned.]_

 **SHIFU:** Tigress, you need more ferocity. Monkey, greater speed. Crane—height. Viper—subtlety. Mantis—

Me: HI! i'm Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice, Nice to meet you sir!

 **SHIFU:OK... Johnathon rice... this is** Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis...and i am master Shifu.

Me: Oh my God! SONJA ... I WANT LEARN KUNG FU BABY...

NEXT PART


	8. Chapter 6

****ZENG**** ** **:**** Master Shifu.

 _ _[Shifu suddenly points the flute at a scared palace goose.]__

 ** **SHIFU:**** __[impatiently]__ What?!

 ** **ZENG:**** __[startled]__ Aah! It's Master Oogway. He wants to see you.

 _ _[Shifu looks up, concerned. He runs to the Jade Palace, which is lined with palace geese. The door bursts open. Shifu enters and comes to a halt. Candles and emerald lighting fill the room. He takes a deep breath and bows.]__

 ** **SHIFU:**** Master Oogway? You summoned me. __[He looks up, still bowing.]__ Is something wrong?

 _ _[He looks up at a tortoise shell perfectly balanced on a thin__ _ _wooden staff__ _ _. Master Oogway, a wise and elderly tortoise, emerges slowly from his meditative position and climbs down effortlessly.]__

 ** **OOGWAY:**** Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?

 ** **SHIFU:**** So... nothing's wrong?

 ** **OOGWAY:**** Well, I didn't say that.

Me (Mind): Hun?...…. who is that old turtle? but he awesome...

 _[Shifu looks up, concerned. Oogway opens his mouth... and blows out a candle. And another candle. And another. And another. Oogway opens his mouth to say something, then blows out another candle. Finally, an impatient Shifu uses his kung fu to blow them all out.]_

 **SHIFU:** You were saying?

 **OOGWAY:** I have had a vision: Tai Lung and Shadowlins will return.

[Shifu looks stricken. Quick, impressionistic images of a large, shadowy figure (Tai Lung) flash in his mind. Shifu is rattled.]

 **SHIFU:** That is impossible! They Are In prison!

 **OOGWAY:** Nothing is impossible.

 **SHIFU:** _[He stares in horror for a second before reacting.]_ Zeng!

 _[Zeng comes flying in, and Shifu gets in his face.]_

 **SHIFU:** Fly to Chorh-Gom Prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons. Double everything! Tai Lung and Shadowlins does not leave that prison!

 **ZENG:** Yes, Master Shifu!

 _[The goose flies off, but then hits a column. Then he is off. Back on Oogway, as he walks away from Shifu.]_

 **OOGWAY:** _[to himself]_ One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it.

 **SHIFU:** _[He rushes back to Oogway.]_ W-we have to do something. We can't just let him march on the Valley and take his revenge! He'll, he'll—

 **OOGWAY:** _[He looks into the water of the Moon Pool.]_ Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear.

 _[Shifu and Oogway stare into the pool. Oogway settles the water with his staff, revealing the reflection of an intricately-carved dragon clutching a scroll in its mouth.]_

 **SHIFU:** _[He looks up.]_ The Dragon Scroll...

Me: Dragon.. Scroll... nice...

 **OOGWAY:** _[Looking up with Shifu.]_ It is time.

 **SHIFU:** _[Looks at Oogway.]_ But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become... the Dragon Warrior?

 **OOGWAY:** _[A short pause.]_ I don't know. _[He smiles. Shifu stares at him.]_

 _[ meanwhile..._ Venom begins a symbiotic infestation of all worlds and people into symbiote Monsters...now when GIANT Symbiotes Starts spreed all over those worlds... everone is get infected by Symbiotes.]

Twilight: hun what is tha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Futtershy: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Applejack: now what tar na-

Rainbow: WHAT TH-

Rarity : did i step some thing...

Pinkie: oh hello want be my friend?

Everyone is Manhattan is infested with Symbiotes and various super-heroes are trying their best to stop the invasion. A depressed ignores the battle around him and makes his way through the invasion, looking for . After helping some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and police officers fight off several symbiotes, Spider-Man eventually finds her with . However a mysterious figure appears and attacks him, leaving him unconscious.

Spider-man: This can be happen...

Now everyone became Symbiotes monsters...… So as Mane 6.

 _[Back at the noodle shop, Po is serving the customers at their tables. However, he struggles to squeeze through the small gaps. He accidentally knocks into a table.]_

 **PIG CUSTOMER:** Hey, watch it Po!

 **PO:** Oh, sorry. Suck it up— _[sucks in stomach]_

 _[His belly gets stuck between two tables, and in his attempt to lift himself free, Po accidentally sticks his tail puff into a rabbit family's soup bowl, making the rabbit children cry.]_

 **PO:** Oops, sorry! A thousand pardons...

 _[A gong sounds. Po turns, and sees a group of palace staff sticking a poster on the wall of the restaurant.]_

 **PO:** What?! _[He runs over to the poster (which features the Furious Five), reads the writing, and gets very excited.]_ Master Oogway's choosing the Dragon Warrior. Today! _[Sets down noodle bowls.]_ Everyone! Everyone! Go, get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is going to get the Dragon Scroll!

 _[He begins ushering out the customers. Mr. Ping looks up from the counter.]_

 **PO:** _[Runs over to a customer trying to quickly finish their food.]_ We've been waiting a thousand years for this — just take the bowl! _[Runs over to a rabbit counting coins.]_ This is the greatest day in kung fu history! Don't worry about it, just go! _[He begins following the customers out of the restaurant until—]_

 **MR. PING:** Po! Where are you going?

 _[Po struggles to hide his dismay as he turns back to his father.]_

 **PO:** To the... Jade Palace?... _[Inches slightly out of door.]_

 **MR. PING:** But you're forgetting your noodle cart! _[He rolls a heavy-looking noodle cart towards Po.]_ The whole Valley will be there, and you'll sell noodles to all of them!

 **PO:** Selling noodles? _[Mr. Ping nods happily.]_ But Dad, I was kinda thinking maybe I—

 **MR. PING:** _[smiling]_ Yeah?

 **PO:** I was kinda thinking maybe I...

 **MR. PING:** _[still smiling]_ Uh-huh?

 **PO:** ...could also sell the bean buns. They're-they're about to go bad.

 **MR. PING:** That's my boy! I told you that dream was a sign! _[He walks back into the shop.]_

 **PO:** _[Looks down at the cart, disappointed.]_ Yeah, heh heh, glad I had it.

 _[At the Palace Arena just below the Jade Palace, palace staff are preparing for the tournament while children play and the villagers stream into the arena. The camera then moves outside the entrance doors and zooms down the thousand steps leading down to the village. It suddenly stops at the bottom where Po is staring open-mouthed at the daunting task ahead of him. He closes his mouth with a gulp, and begins to ascend the stairs, though is severely hindered by the noodle cart. Villagers move past him as he slowly makes progress. Some time later, Po is still ascending the stairs, dragging his cart behind him, exhausted. He stops for a breather and flops onto his back.]_

 **PO:** I'm... almost there... huh? _[He sits up, and sees to his despair that he has only made it up seven steps.]_ No! Oh _noooo_!

 _[Two pig villagers, the Shaw brothers, pass by and meet Po on the stairs.]_

 **K.G. SHAW:** Sorry, Po.

 **J.R. SHAW:** We'll bring you back a souvenir.

 _[They continue up the stairs. Po stares after them, and then makes a decision.]_

 **PO:** No... _I'll_ bring me back a souvenir! _[He casts away his apron and noodle hat, and makes his way up to the palace, leaving the noodle cart behind.]_

 _[Up in the arena, Shifu is overseeing the preparations when Master Oogway appears, coming down the steps.]_

 **SHIFU:** It is an historic day — isn't it, Master Oogway?

 **OOGWAY:** Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?

 **SHIFU:** Yes, Master Oogway.

 **OOGWAY:** Now know this, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the Valley, but also to you.

 _[Oogway walks off, leaving Shifu to ponder what this may mean. He quickly catches up with him as the crowd roars with excitement. A pig announcer approaches with a gong in his hoof.]_

 **ANNOUNCER:** Let the tournament begin!

 _[The pig strikes the gong as the crowd cheers. Outside the arena, Po finally reaches the top of the stairs; out of breath, but pleased with himself. His joy is cut short when he sees the entrance doors beginning to close.]_

 **PO:** Oh no! _[He sprints for the doors.]_ No no no, wait... I'm coming! Yes! _[The doors slam shut as he slams into them.]_ Owww... _[Po collapses. The tournament music starts up. Po quickly gets back up and bangs in the door.]_ Hey, open the door! _[Pigs rapping on drums drown out Po's banging.]_ Let me in!

 **SHIFU:** _[Inside the arena]_ Citizens of the Valley of Peace! _[Po runs up to a small circular window, jumps and grabs it, and struggles to pull himself up and see inside.]_ It is my great honor to present to you... Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!

 _[Po laughs in delight as his idols leap onto the scene in a stunning display of kung fu prowess. Master Crane flaps his wings and sends a powerful gust of wind into the arena.]_

 **PO:** Oh, it's the Furious Five— _[He is cut short when the wind blows the window closed, knocking Po back onto the ground.]_

 **SHIFU:** Warriors prepare!

 **PO:** Oh, ah! Peeky-hole! _[Po spots a crack in the entrance doors and peeks through.]_

 **SHIFU:** Ready for battle!

 _[Po sees Master Crane getting into position, facing a deadly looking machine.]_

 **PO:** Yeah! Woo! The Thousand Tongues of Fire! _[He laughs in anticipation.]_

 **PIG FAN:** Whoa, look at that! _[Steps in front of and blocks Po's view.]_

 **PO:** Hey, get out of the way!

 _[Po hears a firing sound, looks up, and sees Crane being surrounded by fireworks. He keeps backing up so he can see the spectacle, but backs up too much and tumbles down the stairs again. By the time he gets back up, Crane has defeated the fireworks and disappeared from view. Po collapses on the ground in disappointment, but then gets back up with determination._ _While the crowd enjoys the tournament inside the arena, Po makes various attempts to gain access; first, he punches the doors, which causes him pain. Second, he attempts to pole-vault over the wall, but his weight bends the pole and he gets flung into the wall, cracking it. Third, he bends a tree to the ground and ties it with the plan to catapult himself into the arena. However, his weight keeps the tree bent when he cuts the rope. When he gets off, the tree springs up, whacking his nose, then springs back once to strike him on the head. In the next shot, Po is sitting at the top of the stairs, his back to the arena, apparently having given up.]_

 **SHIFU:** And finally... Master Tigress!

 _[Hearing this, Po once again gets up and starts looking for another plan. He sets out pulling back another, larger tree.]_

 **SHIFU:** Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet!

 **PO:** _I KNOW!_

 **SHIFU:** Master Tigress! Face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!

 _[Inside the arena, Tigress prepares to face her daunting opponent. Po suddenly springs up above the arena, catapulted by the tree. Po gets a good glimpse of his favorite of the Five, but then bounces of the rooftops and crashes into a fireworks cart, just outside the arena._ _Back inside the arena, Oogway suddenly closes his eyes and raises his palm. The crowd hushes and looks up at him.]_

 **OOGWAY:** I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us.

 _[Shifu gives a nod to the Five. Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis join Tigress in the middle of the arena and they quickly position themselves into a line facing the older masters.]_

 **SHIFU:** Citizens of the Valley of Peace! Master Oogway will now choose... the Dragon Warrior!

 _[The crowd cheers, but Po is alarmed as he hears this.]_

 **PO:** Huh? Oh no! No no no, wait! _[He suddenly sees the fireworks surrounding him and gets an idea.]_ Yeah...

 _[Inside the arena, the pigs are drumming as Oogway begins to slowly approach the Five, his palm swaying in the air as he prepares to make a decision. Outside, Po ties many small fireworks to a chair, sits on it, and lights the fuse.]_

 **MR. PING:** Po!? _[He appears at the top of the stairs, holding Po's apron. He sees Po sitting on the fireworks chair.]_ What are you doing?! _[He rushes forward and attempts to blow out the fuse.]_

 **PO:** What does it look like I'm doing?! No, stop, stop! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!

 _[Oogway is now closer to the Five.]_

 **MR. PING:** But I don't understand. You finally had the noodle dream!

 _[This close to seeing the Dragon Warrior, Po is unable to maintain the façade any longer.]_

 **PO:** I lied. I don't dream about noodles, Dad!

 _[The goose's eyes widen. Po looks down and sees that the fuse is almost out. He braces himself and yells to the heavens.]_

 **PO:** I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...

 _[When Po opens his eyes, he finds himself still on the ground: the fuse was a dud. He loses balance on the little chair and falls flat on his face (the chair still stuck on his rear), then begins to sniffle, defeated at last. Though sympathetic, Mr. Ping holds out Po's apron.]_

 **MR. PING:** Oh, come on, son. Let's get back to work.

 **PO:** _[He sighs.]_ Okay.

 _[Po is sadly getting up when all of a sudden, the fireworks on the chair go off, propelling Po into the arena wall.]_

 **MR. PING:** Po! _[Propelled by the fireworks, Po slides along the wall on his face, wailing.]_ Po, come back!

 _[Suddenly the chair changes direction and Po soars screaming into the sky directly above the arena in a display of fireworks. Below, the crowd looks up and "_ Oooh _" and "_ Aaah" _at the show. As Po eventually stops screaming and the fireworks die out, the burned chair disintegrates beneath him.]_

 **PO:** Uh oh. _[He plummets back to earth and lands in the middle of the arena. Everything goes black upon impact.]_

 _[After some inter-determinate time, Po groggily wakes up. Everything is blurry in his vision.]_

 **PO:** Ugh... _[He looks up, and the first thing he sees is Masters Mantis and Viper staring down at him.]_ What's goin' on...? _[He turns his head and sees Masters Monkey, Crane and Tigress, also staring at him.]_ Where, uh...? _[What he sees next is a quivering finger pointing straight at his face.]_ What are you pointing...?

 _[He shakes his head, and his vision clears. He finds himself lying right in front of Oogway, the one pointing at him. He realizes with a jolt that he has landed right between the old master and the Furious Five.]_

 **PO:** Oh! Okay, sorry! I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was.

 **OOGWAY:** How interesting. _[He still points at Po, intrigued by this unexpected occurrence. Standing right behind Po, Tigress steps forward, confused.]_

 **TIGRESS:** Master, are you pointing at... me?

 **OOGWAY:** Him.

 **PO:** Who?... _[Po attempts to move out of the way, but Oogway's finger follows him. Tigress's eyes widen.]_

 **OOGWAY:** You.

 **PO:** Me?

 _[Oogway lifts up Po's arm with his staff for all to see.]_

 **OOGWAY:** The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!

 **PO:** What?

 **FURIOUS FIVE:** _What?!_

 **SHIFU:** _What!?_

 **MR. PING:** _[Entering though the doors.] WHAT!?_

 _Me: WHAT THE HELL?1_

 _[The announcer strikes the gong. Shifu snatches away the mallet, but is too late as the crowd cheers wildly and confetti rains down. Po stares around him, speechless. A group of palace geese rapidly descend the palace stairs with a palanquin.]_

 **SHIFU:** Stop! Wait! Who told you to-

 _[The geese move straight past him, down the remaining steps, and stop right in front of Po. Shifu races down after them as the panda is hoisted up on the palanquin. The geese struggle to lift the palanquin and make their way back towards the stairs. While the Five are bowed behind them, Shifu finally reaches Oogway.]_

 **SHIFU:** Master, Master wait! That flabby panda can't possibly be the answer to... our problem! You were about to point at Tigress and that _thing_ fell in front of her! That was just an accident!

 **OOGWAY:** There are no accidents.

Me: well no accidents indeed...

[ _CRUNCH! Shifu, Oogway and the Five look up, startled. Po has broken through the palanquin and is now stuck in the newly-made hole. Shifu looks at Oogway, who simply smiles. Palace pigs surround Po and lift the palanquin with relative ease, and make their way up the stairs. I start following him,_ Shifu stares after them in disbelief, as the Five slowly approach him.]

 **TIGRESS:** Forgive us, Master. _[She kneels forward and bows. The others follow suit.]_ We have failed you.

 _[Shifu holds up a paw to stop her.]_

 **SHIFU:** No. If the panda has not quit by morning, then _I_ will have failed _you_.

next ep


End file.
